Kyr Did
Post your Kyr Did memes here. --All credit for this meme goes to its creator, Eno Remnant January 2014 "Did Obama kick noobs? Kyr did." -Eno "Did Obama become the first vampire to be president? Kyr did." -Eno "Who built this city on rock and roll? Kyr did." -Eno "Who liked that old time rock and roll? Kyr did." -Eno "Who killed a man? Kyr did." -Magery "Who solved the question as old as time itself? Kyr did." -Lsu "Vote Kyr in for his second term as President. Kyr did." -Eno "Who had a dream? Kyr did." -Super "Who signed Glock up for a lesbian dating site? Kyr did." "Who signed Glock up for christian mingle? Kyr did." "Who signed Glock up for single muslims? Kyr did." "Who signed Glock up for a gay christian dating site? Kyr did." February 2014 "Who failed the Turing Test? Kyr did." -Eno "Who let the dogs out? Kyr did." -Gnu "We didn't start the fire, Kyr did." -Gnu "Who released charmeleon (Abby) and rattata (Jay Leno)? Kyr did." "Who broke the wiki chat? Kyr did." March 2014 "Who did donuts in the White House front lawn? Kyr did." -Super "Who invaded Crimea? Kyr did." -Super "Who danced all night to the best song ever? Kyr did." "Who got to de choppa? Kyr did." April 2014 "Who found that German battleship that's makin' such a fuss? Kyr did." "Who left the wiki to rot? Kyr did." "Who drove from New York to Los Angeles in 31 hours? Kyr did." -Super June 2014 "Who found Malaysian Flight 870? Kyr did." "Who ate raw cookie dough and contracted E. Coli? Kyr did." August 2014 "Who killed JFK? Kyr did." -Super "Who reported Nation Creation as a copy of Create Your Own Country to the FMods? Kyr did." -Super "Who streaked across the field during the world cup's final match? Kyr did." "Who shot down the Malaysian plane? Kyr did." "Who released the Kraken? Kyr did." "Who let it go? Kyr did." "Who took the cookies from the cookie jar? Kyr did." "Who came up with these shitty jokes? Kyr did." "Who ordered airstrikes on ISIS? Kyr did." "Who caused the Ebola outbreak? Kyr did." "Who decided to arm the Mexican Cartel? Kyr did." "Who did nothing while the Mexicans decided to hold a U.S. Marine for over half a year? Kyr did." "Who let illegal immigrants stay in the U.S. if they promised to show up to court in nine months? Kyr did." "Who found out Iraq was burning and decided to play golf? Kyr did." "Who let Putin bitch the Ukraine? Kyr did." "Who weakened US relations with all of its allies? Kyr did." "Who did nothing when the Norks launched an artillery attack killing US and South Korean troops? Kyr did." "Who let France supply Russia with state of the art warships? Kyr did." "Who let states defy federal law and allowed citizens to smoke pot? Kyr did." "Who let Assad use chemical weapons? Kyr did." "Who set a red line for chemical weapons use and then did nothing? Kyr did." "Who used a hurricane to win an election? Kyr did." "Who made up a story about killing Bin Laden? Kyr did." "Who stood by while terrorists killed an ambassador? Kyr did." "Who fired missiles at Israel during a ceasefire? Kyr did." "Who implemented economic policies that killed Mercury, Pontiac, Hummer and Saturn? Kyr did." -Super "Who bailed out a car company that later got bought anyway by Italians? Kyr did." -Super "Who banned the light bulbs that fit in Super's lamp, and made him use bulbs that were too big? Kyr did." -Super "Who lost the liking of the mainstream media? (except MSNBC, of course) Kyr did." "Who supported such a terrible leader that allowed many of these things to happen? Kyr did." "Who killed Michael Brown? Kyr did." "Who blocked Lsu's TV signal during the Dr. Who season premier? Kyr did." "Who made too many August 2014 Kyr Did jokes? Kyr did." "Who Kyr'd the Batman? Kyr did." - Volc September 2014 "Who parked their car on my sandwich? Kyr did." "Who led six Russian aircraft 55miles off the coast of Alaska? Kyr did."(We are all screwed children.) "Who led two Russian aircraft 40 miles off the coast of Canada? Kyr did."(There is no escape Ninja.) "Who hacked iCloud? Kyr did." "Who hacked the Target and Home Depot credit card databases? Kyr Did." -Super "Who offered to play Lando Calrissian in Star Wars VII? Kyr Did." -Super "Who got offended by the Redskins' name? Kyr Did." -Super October 2014 "Who shot up Canada's capital? Kyr did." (There really is no escape D=) "Who requested an eight year old boy as his lasy meal in prison? Kyr did." "Who shut down Russia's foreign exchange student program because a gay kid took asylum? Kyr did." "Who put tactical nukes in Crimea? Kyr did." "Who spread Ebola to the U.S.? Kyr did." "Who started the pumpkin festival riot in New Hampshire? Kyr did." "Who got sick of all the disturbing Kyr Did memes? Kyr did." -Eno "Who hired a PR firm for Marshall? Kyr did." -Gnu "Who trolled the RP Forums using Gnu's IP Address? Kyr Did." "Who realized that everything kyr has done is also something marge has done? Kyr Did." -Gnu "Who thought Mage should be slapped by the intelligent flying broom? Kyr did." -Kyr "Who killed the Mayor? Kyr did." -Kyr "Who accidentally claimed a different role? Kyr did." -Kyr "Who just edited this page? Kyr did." -Kyr March 2015 "Did you get it? Kyr did." -Kyr "Who came up with the first Kyr Did of 2015? Kyr did." -Eno "Who suspended Kurt Busch from NASCAR only to find that Busch won't be criminally charged for domestic assault? Kyr did." -Super "Who called the Seahawks' final play of Super Bowl XLIX? Kyr did." -Super June 2015 "Who along with everyone else except Super forgot about this thread? Kyr did." -Super "Who determined Fox's retarded broadcast schedule for the 2015 24 Hours of Le Mans? Kyr Did." -Super August 2015 "Who threatened to kill Johnny Depp's dogs? Kyr did." -Super Category:Who Created This Category? Kyr did. Category:Kyr Category:Miscellaneous Category:Troll Pages Category:Meme